Ms Brightside
by MyNameIsLeslieAnneLevine
Summary: Rosalie is secretly in love with Bella, but she keeps it to herself. What happens when she watches from outside Bella's window one night? *Chapter six in progress*
1. All In My Head

Ms. Brightside

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, blah, blah!**

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
_

Rosalie stared from her perch outside Bella's window as Edward tucked Bella into bed. That should be her. Ugh, why can't she just stop this lunacy. She belonged with Emmett. She should stay in her place, and not care about a weak human like Bella. Rosalie thought to herself,"_Keep calm, gotta' behave yourself if you ever want a chance." _Of course, that was a ridiculous. She didn't have any chance. Why should she control herself? What was the point of holding onto the branch in her tree top perch?

_It started out with a kiss  
__How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

She remembered that insanely exhilarating, wonderful second in time. She had been so angry at Edward, because he had what should be hers. She had gone right up to Bella, intending to put the blame on her for some illegitimate reason. She had gotten right up to her, and lost control completely. Bella didn't respond, but she didn't pull away, at least not for about 5 seconds. When she realised what she was doing, she pulled away and ran at a speed almost to fast for a human. It was that kiss that pushed her over the edge. It started a slight 'obsession', you might say.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And _it's_ all in my head_

Rosalie tried to close her eyes, but images she would prefer not to see swam behind her eyelids. She was imagining it much worse than it really was. In her head, Bella was not curled up and asleep, but instead getting extremely... intimate, with Edward. She opened her eyes, but she still saw what had been in her head when she closed her eyes. Her stomach had a sour feeling in it... it felt like it had the first time she drank the blood of a caribou, overly tangy and sickening.

_But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go  
I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control_

In Rosalie's mind Bella had long been relieved of clothing and she was sitting with her hand on Edward's chest. She looked like the happiest human on Earth, which was what hurt Rosalie the most. She couldn't take it anymore. It was killing her, and making her lose all control. She was a jealous wreck, and she had to get away. But she just couldn't leave.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Ms. Brightside_

She was shaking violently and her unnecessary breathing was ragged. She needed this in a sick way though. She had a habit of getting her way, so that must have been her reason for chasing what she couldn't have. Now she knew what Edward meant when he called Bella the forbidden fruit. You can't have it, so you want it.

**Thanks for reading. I didn't do the whole song this pairing is so little known, I decided I would just do the first bit. 5 reviews and I may continue!**


	2. Alice, Please Listen

***Author's Note***

**I decided to forget to follow my 5 reviews rule, because I got two awesome ones immediately (thanks to kools0808 & ChavindieeRaiinbow for reviews, you guys rock!) Oh, and to anyone who is wondering, I will not be using Mr. Brightside snippets, but still thanking the Killers for inspiration.**

I was running along a back road, as quickly as I possibly could towards home. I needed to get back to my perfectly organized life. Just me and Emmet, alone and undisturbed by anyone. In my room with Emmet, there was no temptation, no jealousy, and especially no Bella. Sadly, at home there is one thing that I cannot avoid, which is lying. This starts as soon as I walk into the door.

"Where were you Rose?", says Emmet. "Hunting. I was thirsty," I replied. "Oh." I hate this, I hate the web of lies. It feels like being lost in a maze and only going farther away from the exit. I excused myself to my bathroom, which lately, had become my safe haven. I could sit in there for hours, messing with my appearance and reading magazines I had read hundreds of times before. I sat on the edge of the sink, not doing anything, just sitting like a marble statue.

A few hours into sitting I heard a light knock on the door. "Come in." Alice stood in front of me, a puzzled look on her face. "Wow Rose, Jasper said your emotions were in the bottoms, so I came to check. He was right. So what's wrong?" "Must you always pry, Alice? You need to get a life of your own!" Right before I was about to slam the door in her face, she spoke up. "It's someone else, isn't it? Who is it?", she said. "If you must know, be-be-Bella! Phew." I must admit, it was good to get rid of that.

**Ooo, cliff hanger! Sorry for shortness, chapter three will be longer!**


	3. Mixed CD's and Comedies

**Hey, peoples! Sowwy for the long update space. Me lazy. *Shrug* Thanks for ye' reviewers.**

"No. This....You're crazy! Emmet is your soul-mate! You belong with Emmet!" She looked like she had just been told the world was coming to an end. "Alice, you have to understand! Please. You're my only person to talk to. Please, try to understand." Alice let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "Okay, I see what happened. You had a fight with Emmet, and went a little...You know, kooky?!" I shook my head and she looked almost the same as the first time I said it, only more stunned than before.

"So, you're saying your one-and-only, your soul mate, is Bella? This is impossible!" I sighed and put my head in my hands. I wanted to scream, cry out in frustration, and jump out the window, all at the same time. "Alice, accept this. Please. You're my sister,and not to mention best friend. Help me." She breathed deeply and stood on her tip toes. She came back down looking relieved and calm. "Okay, I accept you. As long as I keep Jasper, of course." I smiled and shook my head, relieved to have someone understand. "Thank you, Alice." Suddenly, she smiled a trade-mark Alice-with-an-idea smile. "So, you need help to make Bella see, right? Because I, as always, have a plan." Before I could intervene, she continued. "So, you tell Bella you wanna' talk, and you explain. Do it your own special way, avoid Bella and Edwards places-like the meadow- and you're good to go." I wanted to object, but then realized it was quite brilliant, for a spontaneous idea. "I'm in. I'm totally in!" She smiled, taking my hand. "Then lets shake on it." So, with a shake of hands, I was in for a crazy ride.

That day at school Bella sat at our table, as usual. The boys were hunting, so it was my perfect chance to be friendly. Alice motioned to me, and the plan was in action. "So, Bella, I know I've been nasty to you in the past. However, I want to make up for time wasted. Wanna' go catch a movie? Like a girls night out." She had that cute stunned look I loved, and hesitantly, she shook her head yes. "Um, sure Rose. That actually sounds great. What time?" Without hesitation, I replied, "Why don't you just come to our place? We'll leave about five, and then you can come back and spend the night." "Uh, okay. I'll call Charlie when we get out. Thank you, Rosalie." "Welcome honey."

The rest of the day went well. I was so comfortable just chatting with Bells about normal stuff. No hints of what was coming. When we were about to leave at five 'o clock, Alice handed me a CD. "I mixed it for you to 'set the mood'. Good luck!" I rolled my eyes, wondering what could be on it. "Thanks, Ali." I popped the CD into the player after I pulled out, and was shocked by the first track.

_In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

Bella giggled that cute, irresistible giggle. I couldn't resist glancing at her. "What? Is something funny?" I tried not to sound harsh, but I was slightly ticked at Alice. "Just the song, since this is our first girls night." Her expression changed from amused to apologetic. Oh, great, tonight was THE night and I had already offended her. "Sorry, I was just mad at Alice, she's the one that mixed this disaster." She smiled and we exchanged a look that agreed it was an Alice thing to do. "Let's just skip to the next song! Is that okay?" She shook her head, back to her amused face.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap-stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

"Oh, shit. I'm going to kill her. Will you help?" I couldn't believe Alice! The nerve of her. "Sure, but first, let's turn into the theatre! Don't wanna' miss the most important part of the 'date'." She giggled again, her heart beating loud and fast. She looked so beautiful when she was happy. It was hardly an emotion she expressed around me. "Hey, Bells, after the movie, I've got somewhere I want to show you. Is that okay?" She looked surprised, but eager to spend more time with me. This made me want to smile, but I resisted. "Sure, we can plot about our revenge for Alice longer." I smiled, going over what I would say in my head.

We decided on _The Hangover, _which turned out to be hilarious. Bella laughed from beginning to end. The theatre light reflected off her slightly metallic peace sign shirt, making her pale skin look beautiful. I drove her to a place where only I ever went. It was in a secluded grove of trees, with a small mountain stream floating by it. Once we had both settled on a log, I cleared my throat. "Bella, you do know how, once a vampire finds their soul-mate, they don't leave them. However, it has happened that they find a person they are more powerfully attracted to. I have found someone I love more than I could ever possibly love Emmet." She lucked stunned. "Ah-who? Rose, I'm happy for you, but who?!" I sighed, my stomach flopping. "You, Bella."

To be continued in Chapter Four...

**I own nothing!**


	4. A New Relationship

**Oooh... The Bella's response chapter! I left you with a cliff hanger last time. I'm bad about wanting to do that. **

***Outfits on my page!***

"Rose, I-is it because of that kiss*? Because, to be honest I was thinking of what it would be like if we, um, tried it again." My eyes widened as she leaned towards my face, her warm breath blowing into puffs in the cold night air. Our lips met momentarily, and then we broke. "Anything?" Ha. I felt everything you were supposed to in the single best kiss of your life. "I definitely felt something." Her response made me smile weakly. "So what does it mean?" She sighed slowly, and I knew she thought of Edward. "I.. I think I love you, Rose."

"Bella, are you sure?" She gulped, a small lump in her throat. "Yes. Yes, I am." I smiled, and pulled her into a hug. "But, what about Edward- and Emmet?" I sighed, realizing I couldn't have my happy ending without some pain first. "Look, the boys will be gone hunting with Carlisle until Sunday. So let's face one problem at a time, okay love?" She shook her head, no hint of doubt on her face. "Okay babe."

*The kiss is mentioned in chapter one. Check it out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Change to Bella's P.O.V.**

After Rose and I talked, we had come on the agreement to come out on Sunday. It would be hard, and painful; but worth it for Rose. We drove back to the house in silence, content with just holding hands. When we got home Alice was waiting expectantly at the door. "So, I assume you knew?" She rolled her eyes at me, as if that were obvious. "Duh! So, what happened?! Did my CD set the mood?" I shook my head at Rose and smiled. "Yeah Al, it 'set the mood'." Ah, Rose looks so beautiful when she uses humor. She hardly ever does around me. But obviously, that was subject to change.

"So, love, what do you want to do? Are you tired, hungry?" I contemplated, thinking of my empty stomach, as well as my heavy eyelids. "Well, do you have any food?" I wasn't sure if they did, considering this was a house where they didn't eat. "I'll see what I can find," Alice chimed. "Well, if you can find stuff for it, I'll take a PB&J. Please, Alice!" I did puppy dog lips, and saw Rosalie smile out of the corner of my eye. "I know, I'm hilarious. That's why you love me." She was smiling from ear to ear now. I loved seeing her happy, especially since I caused it. It was weird, how kissing someone could change everything, making you realize your feelings in a split second, even though they never surfaced before then.

I enjoyed my sandwich, satisfying my rumbling stomach. Afterwards I changed into some pajamas Alice kept in her room, in case I spent the night. I sat down in Rose and Emmet's room, immediately settling into their soft pillows. Rose sat down beside me, stroking my hair until I went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Day**

I woke up from a deep, content sleep. I felt around, but Rose was not beside me. I went down the stairs to their kitchen, where I found Rose and Alice fixing me breakfast. "Good morning, sweetie, Alice." Rose turned around suddenly, putting down a carton of eggs. "Oh, good morning my sweet. I believe our favorite pixie has something to tell you." She turned slowly to Alice, who looked guilty. "Bella, Esme knows. It slipped after you went to sleep." I was stunned. I began to see red. "You did what?" I took a step toward her, even though I knew I couldn't take her. "Bella, love, please, understand. Esme was happy. She excepted it. Welcomed it, even." I let out a sigh of relief, falling into Rose's arms. I should have known sweet, motherly, nurturing, Esme would understand.

I ate my breakfast of eggs and toast in silent bliss. Everything was at peace for now. Now I just had to dread Sunday. "So, Bella, now that we're past my flub, what do you want to do for today?" I contemplated, not sure what I wanted to do. "I dunno' Alice. You and Rose surprise me." She had devious smile, and I regretted what I had said. "Okay. I have the place." Oh no, this can't be good.

**Okay, all for this chapter! Thanks for your reviews.**


	5. Out Of My Life

**Wazzup, dudes! For now, I'm switching to Bella's P.O.V! This is the dreaded Sunday chapter, but I'll give you some relief with a scene before it.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still Saturday...

I waited for Alice to reveal her 'master plan', and reveal where we were going. She looked deep in thought, and suddenly she dashed out of the room. "Rose, what is she doing?" "Heaven only knows what goes through her mind." _Heaven and __**Edward,**_ I thought. Edward...Tomorrow was the day I would break his heart. I felt moisture in my eyes, on the verge of spilling over. I stopped myself quickly enough that I hoped Rose didn't notice. Suddenly, Alice was back, toting three bathing suits and mine and Rose's bags. "Ladies, we're going swimming." I turned my head to the window, where I saw a cloudy, gray sky. It was in no way swimming weather. Alice and Rose exchange a look, as if I didn't notice. "Where, exactly?" I wondered what would happen if we went somewhere public, and the sun came out. It was dangerous

Suddenly, Rosalie turned to me. "Babe, I hope you aren't afraid to swim in the lake." Oh no, even worse than swimming in public. Lakes were slimy, and someone could have drowned in it for all I knew. "Oh, Bells, don't worry. You'll be fine, besides, it's only known to Cullen." So, after being forced to change into a black and white one piece, we were off. They led me to a small pool of clear as crystal water. Alice was first to jump in. Rosalie took me by the hand and pulled me in with her. I screamed, the water was like ice. Alice splashed me, unable to sympathize since nothing had much temperature to vampires. "Rose, it's cold-d." Alice rolled her eyes hatefully. "Get over it bitch." I gasped in surprise at Alice, who was doubled over laughing, head under water. Rosalie splashed her playfully, and Alice splashed back. Somehow I got dragged in, and a splash fight ensued. I laughed until my sides hurt, having more fun then I told myself I could have. You see, since I'm breaking someones heart tomorrow, I'm trying to act resentful. But when you're with your girlfriend and best friend, it's hard.

Everything was fun until Alice suddenly put her hands to her temples. "They're back. They're early! We've got to go!" I gasped, jumping out of the water. Rosalie through me on her back before I could protest. She ran quickly, but more gracefully than Edward. When we arrived everyone was gather in the living room. Everyone looked as if they expected something from me. Alice locked her gaze on Edward, who I knew was getting _everything_ via her thoughts.

"Bella, how could you? And _you_!" He turned to Rosalie, snarling. In one liquid movement Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie were in front of me, crouching protectively. "Edward, son, calm down! It's obvious Rosalie and Bella care deeply for each other." Edward straightened up slightly, coming out of his attacking stance. Emmet looked confused moments ago, but now he understood. He lunged at the center of the circle, towards me. Carlisle pulled him back and threw him into the television set. It shattered, metal and wires scattered everywhere. Edward picked Emmet up off the floor. "Fine then we'll leave you dykes to it." With that, Edward Cullen walked out of my life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Rosalie stayed with me in my room, stroking my hair and whispering comforting things. We used my account to video chat with Alice, who had seen Edward and Emmet going back to Denali. _Good, he's going back to his Tanya. He'll be happy._ I still wanted Edward's happiness, even though he hates me. This hurt Rosalie too, but it was more seeing me hurting than breaking Emmet's heart that upset her.

"Hey Rose, can I ask you something?" This was a subject I went through with Edward many times, and something I trained myself generally to avoid. "Anything love." Okay, here goes. "I want to be changed." She looked shocked, breaking her serene exterior. "Bella, how could I? You have Charlie, and so many others you care for." I thought about it, and made a decision. "Well, we could come out to Charlie, and take it from there." "Yeah, that's the first order of buisness. We'll take care of it tomorrow."


	6. I Left My Boyfriend For My Girlfriend

**A/N: Whats up, yet another chapter of** **Ms. Brightside. Coming close to chapter seven, which will be the finale. Oh stop you crying! *Yoda Steps In* "Sequel there will be." Thanks, greenie.**

I had woken up early, probably nerves. I knew Charlie, and he was not exactly homophobic, but he wasn't the type to be at a gay and lesbian rights rally, either. I showered, brushed my teeth, and dressed slowly. Rose swooped in through my window while I was brushing my hair, taking me buy surprise. "Hello beautiful, you ready yet?" I smiled, pecking her on the cheek. "Almost, hold on." Finally I took a deep breath, ready to face Charlie. "I'll wait here until I feel I need to come down." My stomach fluttered like a bird and my legs wobbled like Jello-O. "Morning Bells."

"Morning Dad. I need to talk to you." His head cocked in concern. The last time I had a talk with him was when I faked a break up with Edward to get away from James. "Sure. What is it Bella? Are you alright?" I sighed, knowing he was going to take this hard. "I broke up with Edward. Before you ask, I broke up with him. I found someone else."

"Who? You never showed interest in anyone until Edward." I sat down at the table, taking a quick gulp of orange juice. "It's not a boy, I left him for Ro-" I was interrupted by Rosalie's graceful interest, as if she were in some old timey drama. "Me, Mr. Swan. Please, let me say I'll take good care of Bella. I hope you can-" Charlie interrupted by slamming his coffee cup down on the table. "What? My daughter is bi-sexual?" I wanted to say a lesbian, but he already looked like he could scream himself into an annurism. "Please Dad. Esme and Carlisle know, and they except. Try for me?" Charlie took a deep breath. "Okay, I can try, but no kissing in front of me, please?" "Deal, if you will call Mom and tell her." Charlie agreed, still shocked. He stood up and shakily approached the phone. Rosalie beckoned for me to leave, and I decided to follow her, not wanting to stick around for Charlie and Renee's conversation anyway.

**This is a super short chapter, the last chapter before the finale. So until the finale chapter re-read and enjoy the fem slash goodness!**


	7. Crazier

Being frowned upon by society..it's a painful thing. Especially when society includes your parents. Rennee had gone ballistic when Charlie told her (very gently), that there daughter was gay. A flood of angry messages washed over my cell phone. 'How could you!'...That was the one that hurt. The anger in her voice mixed with shame hit me hard, and it cut me to the core. I'd lost my mother's support, and her love. As if that wasn't enough, my life just got a bit more fucked up.

"Bella, get out!"

This sudden flash of cruelty came from Charlie during supper. A single tear drops onto my veggie burger, leaving a soggy spot.

"Please, I don't have anywhere else to go! Mom hates me, and now you side with her?"

"Get OUT!"

Something in that was final, so I left the table. I would not curse at him, or get angry. What is the use in that? He's my father, and I owe him at least that much. I pack a light bag, exiting through my window. My Ford starts up slowly, long enough for Charlie to come out of the house. Luckily I drive off before he reaches me, speeding towards the Cullen house, speeding to my Rosalie. I don't know how I drive well, but I do not run a single sign or light. I arrive shaking with sobs on their door step, collapsing into Esme's arms. I must have fainted with shock, because I awake with Rosalie stroking my hair.

"Baby, are you okay? We know everything; they don't understand us, your parents. They don't understand how I love you."

"Never leave me Rosalie, I can't lose you to."

I throw my arms around her, kissing her ear lobe. Her cold arms feel so nice around my feverish body.

"Hush love, I'll sing you back to sleep."

I curl up in a ball, putting my chin to my knees.

"_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around. You make me crazier_..."

I fall asleep, her soft voice making lulling me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft light hits my face, waking me. Rosalie didn't leave my side all night, and she sits in a chair dragged to the side of the bed. I wrap my arms around her, feeling slightly refreshed from my sleep. She kisses me warmly, putting passion into it. "Morning my lovely. Are you hungry?" My stomach growls, answering her question. I follow her down stairs, and Alice greets me with a high pitched, 'Good Morning.' I begin to dig into my breakfast, enjoying my jellied toast and eggs. There is a knock on the door, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I'll get it!"

Alice seems quite happy, and I wonder who it could be. Jasper was here, so it wasn't him coming home...

"Morning Alice."

****

CLIFF HANGER! I'm such a nub for the cliffies. So who is this person coming to say good morning to Alice. Check my Polyvore and you shall see, what awaits the. See you in the sequel!


End file.
